girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2015-04-27 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- It has been said by more than one chef, that cakes are just vehicles for their icings. In this case, the iced cakes might well have been vehicles for the tea laced with sedatives--or perhaps the Corbettite Monks have stumbled across an exceptionally powerful herbal tea. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 06:20, April 27, 2015 (UTC) This clearly implies planning. Was the idea here to expose Lucrezia and Klaus hiding in their respective children? Did they also sedate Tweedle? AndyAB99 (talk) 08:58, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :I have a feeling that only Agatha knew the full extent of the plan if there was one. Zeetha and Violetta both seem surprised at the dingbots all dropping dead (Zeetha when it actually happens, Vi's horrified realization that the Locket is blitzed too), and Tweedle seems surprised about all the Dybbuks about him. Maybe Matthias and/or some of the Corbettites were in on it... --MadCat221 (talk) 16:42, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm thinking here that the cake is just a cake, and that Agatha set this procedure up to pull Klaus out of Gil and Lucrezia out of herself. I refer you to http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20110318#.VT52H9JViko for (weak) support. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 17:48, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: It is more than obvious that both characters were sedated by something. IF Tweedle has been sedated, it was most likely the cake, if he has not been sedated, then it was the tea, but ether way, sedatives have been used in something by someone. One of the advantages of putting drugs and/or other substances into one's drinks is control over who gets what is made much simpler. Putting such stuff into a baked item will affect everyone who consumes it and, therefore, there is less control over who or what is exposed. For now, I am assuming that this was the doing of the Corbettite Monks, with a question mark about who gave the order for them to do it. It is entirely possible that this is Tweedle's doing. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 18:45, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Sanctuary! That means no funny stuff on the part of the Corbettites either, or their word is worthless. Klaus, having made his point, has chosen to retire voluntarily. Leaving Gil to collapse of exhaustion. Agatha has been fighting Lu all along. Maybe the locket is back on line. We'll know for sure if the dingbots start waking up. -- SpareParts (talk) 02:45, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Methinks that the Corbettite Monks were made an offer -- Billy Catringer (talk) 03:06, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Sanctuary means no hostile action. They were given a cake that was so rich it left them unable to stay awake and in the meantime Agatha has requested a destination which she can be a hundred miles closer to by the time either of them wakes up. Nothing in this is anything but courteous. 11:13, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Heh. The point I had in mind up above, and now see failed to express in any way understandable to anyone other than the voices in my head, was that you do not need to be administered a sedative in order to become sedated. In the service I had the pleasure of visiting a lovely and lush tropical region, teeming with a rich diversity of nature's children. Among them was a grub-like thing with barbs that had the habit of burrowing into one's skin, anchoring itself, and them extending it's mouth parts into the underlying muscle. Sharing resources in a way Marx would theoretically disapprove of but Stalin would fully endorse. Anyway, the medics had some trick to induce these things to retract their barbs. When the last of them was pulled out my body relaxed. Completely. Had I been standing I would have toppled right over. So you don't need chocolate cake, removing an existential threat will do just fine. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 13:03, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Just asking. What was Klaus' existential threat? Also, Lugatha seemed pretty alert and then just fell over. What you say is true, but I think this page shows a drug of some sort kicking in. Given the mix of personalities, it seems the monks were prepared to suppress any aggression and did so pro-actively. --AndyAB99 (talk) 15:19, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::i dont think the dingbots collapse had anything to do with the cake or tea, but the machine they turned on. i do believe lugatha and klaugill were dosed by something for the same reason, we shall hopefully see next page. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 16:12, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Good question! And the answer is none of course. But I knew perfectly well that those grub things were not going to kill me, but my body knew no such thing. Its reaction took me completely by surprise. So too Gil would know his father wasn't going to kill him but his body would not. Just look at what Klaus has done to the poor thing's eyeballs! --Gsulli7369 (talk) 17:49, April 28, 2015 (UTC)